


Thoughts of Them

by jessoyouknow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessoyouknow/pseuds/jessoyouknow
Summary: Random, unrelated, short works of Karma and Manami
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Thoughts of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Aka stories I could never finish coz I ran out of ideas at the time lol

"You! Hold up!"

Karma stopped in his tracks and turned. Hiro was bent over, panting. He looked up at Karma, and after a while straightened his body and readjusted his necktie, though still a bit disheveled.

"So you're Manami's so-called boyfriend? The one working in the government?" Hiro simply couldn't understand what the big deal was about the guy. He sent Manami flowers almost every week. He, a senior manager, made sure she had the best equipment in her lab. Yet she refused to dump this guy and go out with him instead.

He raised an eyebrow at Karma. "The classmate back in middle school? From that... what did they say that was... ah, yes, Assassination Classroom?"

Karma merely smirked, buried his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Hiro took in the man's six-foot build, unimpressed. "I don't know what Manami sees in you. You're tall, but that's it. You've got the looks, maybe, but I obviously look better." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, for someone who used to be part of the famous Assassination Classroom, you don't even look like you fight well."

Karma raised an eyebrow, leaned a bit closer towards Hiro, and gave him a once-over, smirk still in place. "Mmm. Probably be best for a," he paused to glance at the man's waxed hair, "pretty boy like you to keep that pretty face, expensive suit and delicate bones away from me."

Offended, Hiro abruptly took a step back, his eyes widening in disbelief. Karma straightened up, his smirk widening into his devil grin.

"Because I fight _very_ well."

* * *

Karma yawned. As usual, he was the last to leave the classroom. The short nap he took outside lasted 30 minutes longer than he intended. It was well past 5 o'clock now.

He slowed his steps as he neared the science lab, pausing just a few inches from the doorway. There was an unfamiliar sound coming from inside. Taking a peek, his eyes widened at the sight.

Okuda was up to one of her experiments again. She adjusted her glasses before lifting a test tube while taking down notes on her yellow pad. It was the typical picture she painted almost every day after classes were over and everyone had long gone home.

Not so typical today though. She was humming. _The_ Okuda was humming.

A wave of warmth swept over Karma. He couldn't really explain it. He wasn't paying much attention to the unnamed emotion he was feeling, too focused on her. Her voice was beautiful. He could only imagine how she'd sound like when she _actually_ sang something.

He stared at her in amazement, wondering what other secret talents she could possibly be hiding when she suddenly moved from the table.

Still unaware of Karma's presence, she began to hum another song.

 _Disney?_ He vaguely recognized the song to be from Tangled, probably one of Rapunzel's solo performances. Though he'd never admit it, he was a Disney buff himself, having watched the movies his parents brought home from their travels since he was a kid. He leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, his arms crossing over his chest, a small smile forming his lips.

After a while he smoothly made his way towards her. She had begun cleaning up, her back facing him. Sliding over one of the stools in front of her, he propped an arm on the table and settled his chin over his palm. As she turned, her humming paused.

She blinked. "Karma-kun? Why're you still here?"

He grinned. "I had a really great nap."

Okuda chuckled, shaking her head as she opened her bag to pack her things. Karma taking naps outside while skipping class wasn't anything new to the class. He did it so often it was hardly surprising now. Then she stopped.

"Wait, how long were you here then?"

With a smirk, he tilted his head. "Long enough. Didn't know you were a fan of Tangled, Okuda-san."

And just how adorable was she, turning tomato red as he laughed.

* * *

"So between you and Karma, who puts her to sleep better?"

Smiling, Manami took a sip of her green tea before setting down the mug on the coffee table of their living room. She folded her legs on one side as she leaned back on the sofa. Kayano took a sip from her own mug, holding it with both hands as she kept her eyes on her friend.

"Definitely Karma. He's a pro especially when it comes to her morning naps."

Manami glanced at the baby monitor on her side, feeling a wave of tenderness wash over her as she watched her husband on the screen. He was currently standing up, his back facing the camera. One arm was clutching their now sleeping eight-month-old baby girl, her tiny head on his shoulder, while his other hand was holding his phone.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. She picked up her phone and found a notification for a message from Karma:

_'Checking me out?'_

Manami swiftly averted her gaze back to the baby monitor. Almost as though he felt her eyes on him, Karma eyes shifted from his phone screen to the small camera installed on the corner of the nursery. He smirked, winking at her.

"My god, even through a baby monitor both of you never fail to flirt in front of me." Kayano playfully rolled her eyes, eliciting a laugh from Manami.

"Is Nagisa-kun better with the morning naps too?" Manami asked.

Kayano sighed. "Is it a daddy thing? To be better at putting them down for their naps?"

She chuckled. "I guess they're just both daddy's girls. They prefer them over us. Nothing we can really do about it. I'm not complaining either, since I usually get some work done while Karma has her during the morning."

"True. I used to have a hard time going through scripts when her naps weren't regular. I guess they're our lifesavers."

Manami spared another glance at the monitor, gazing fondly at Karma who was now slowly putting down their daughter in her crib. "Always have been."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! It's been a while since I last posted anything, being busy with my review sessions, then board exams. And I'm happy to say that I PASSED! Since then I've been even busier with work now lol. But of course I haven't forgotten about our babies. I've been working on a new chapter for "First," but for now I just wanted to share some random stuff I've written in the past couple of weeks (while at work teehee). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
